Lily's Side of the Series
by GillzB
Summary: Hey! This is my first Lily and James fan fic. Please read it and review it if possible! I'm working on Chapter 7 now
1. Default Chapter

Lily's Side of the Series  
  
Hey! This is my first Lily and James fan fic. Please read it and review it if possible! I'll love u forever and ever and ever!!! Honestly! I will! Thanks.  
  
~*Lily's Muggle Home*~  
  
"LILY!! What have you done to my photographs?" screamed an extremely agitated Petunia.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. She then closed her copy of the Daily Prophet as slowly as she could before getting out of her comfortable chair next to the cozy fireplace in her room. She wished with all her might that Petunia would go off to a year-round boarding school.  
  
"Yes?" asked Lily Evans.  
  
"My pictures! From my formal? With Vernon??? They're ruined! Absolutely RUINED!"  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with them? Let me see them before you go off in a rage and begin accusing me!"  
  
"Here. Take them, and don't you even DARE take that innocent tone with me. I know what you are and I know what you can do," spat Petunia as she handed over her photo album.  
  
Lily could only barely stifle a laugh as she looked through the pictures which HAD been ruined. Different pictures of barnyard animals' heads had replaced the pictures of Petunia and Vernon. Pigs and cows were now dressed in formal wear instead of Vernon, while chickens and ducks in a hideous shade of pink assumed Petunia's position in the photos. Lily honestly couldn't tell Petunia what had happened. She wouldn't dare perform spells at home at the risk of expulsion from her beloved Hogwarts.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Petunia, but I don't have the slightest clue as to what happened."  
  
"Yeah, I bet."  
  
"Seriously, Petunia! I'd be off my rocker to do that! I'd be expelled!"  
  
"If not you, then what fiend did this? How could they do it without ma- without mag- without what you lot can do."  
  
"Petunia, if you'd just get past your bloody prejudgment of my kind, you'd see that these are pasted on. Anybody could have done this, with or without MAGIC," Lily said extra loudly, followed by a look of disgust and almost fear on the part of her sister.  
  
"Fine, fine, that's all fine and well. Just tell me, dear sister, who did this? Hmmm? Who ruined these beautiful photos?"  
  
"Well, first off, I'd hardly call them beautiful. I hardly notice any difference between Vernon and the pig."  
  
"How dare you! You haven't even got a beau. You should talk! Jealousy, that's all there is to it. You're jealous."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm extremely jealous! You know what? I'm happy for you! I'm happy you found someone as ignorant as yourself! You'll never understand me, Petunia! You'll never accept me for what I am and I'll never be good enough for you! You're my sister, whether by blood or not, and we're supposed to care about each other! I give up! I can't take all this fighting! Sometimes I think you actually ENJOY it. I'm going to my room, please, I'm begging you, just lay off," finished Lily, now close to tears.  
  
"You always have to get as much attention as possible, don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me? Attention, me? How can you even say that? You've told me over and over again that you think I'm intruding on you and your family, but you know what? They've had me longer than you! Mum and dad adopted me when they figured they couldn't have any kids. Then you came along a year later. I was a miracle, their first child, but I never hold it over your bloody head, do I? Of course YOU always act like your better than me because you're their birth daughter. Do I say anything? NO! I don't! So, why don't you keep your mouth shut. I don't want to have to answer back and make an attempt for attention," Lily stormed away, back to her room to divulge herself in as much of the wizarding world as she could.  
  
Petunia was left behind, shocked to silence as she mindlessly thumbed through her now worthless photo album.  
  
TBC: Who ruined the photo album?? You'll find out if you review!! Give me some input and I'll put up the next part as soon as I get some feedback haha, so hurry! Thanks so much for reading I REALLY appreciate it!! 


	2. More Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the creations of JKR just some stuff I made up and I think you'll be able to tell which is which! (hopefully.shudder shudder) Oh yeah! And PLEASE review!! Tell me what I'm doing wrong and hopefully, maybe even right!! ~*gillian Chapter 2- More Problems  
  
Petunia continued to flip through the useless photo album long after Lily had left the room. She felt numb in response to the great mixture of thoughts running through her head. First of all, she felt guilty. She had put her friend Mildred up to pasting the pictures in her junky album full of pictures that were doubles or ones that hadn't come out quite right. Petunia HAD wanted attention and to get her quite perfect sister in trouble for once. She also felt guilty because she realized how awful she could be to her sister. She was also angry with her sister for some of her comments. A wave of uncertainty also washed over as she thought over the circumstances of her birth. She had always suspected that her parents had just felt sorry for her sister, but she was now positive that Lily was preferred by a wide margin.  
  
~*Lily's Room*~  
  
Lily dabbed her trembling porcelain cheek with her embroidered handkerchief to remove the remnants of tears that had just finished running down her face. She couldn't stand fighting with her sister because of the pain it caused their mother. She couldn't believe that Petunia thought she'd do something so malicious and accuse her of attention seeking.  
  
'She doesn't know anything about me,' thought Lily to herself.  
  
Lily began leafing through her newspaper once again and was finishing her reading of things that should never be said to a hippogriff when she heard a door slam. She got up and headed downstairs.  
  
"Liiill-y, hoo are ye?"  
  
"I'm fine Uncle Philip," groaned the 16 year old as she took in the sight of her intoxicated uncle.  
  
"I've just been down at the pub!"  
  
"I can tell," replied Lily, making a face as the smell of her relative reached her. She wanted to cry whenever she saw him in this state. He was a good person, but he couldn't be counted on for anything when he had his drink taken. She couldn't stand to be around him when he was like this and whenever this kind of situation arose she cringed and wished he'd stop. She had tried to be tough with him on the days following his binges, but she couldn't help forgiving him. 'Not this time,' she thought to herself, 'he missed my birthday and if I keep forgiving him, it'll never stop.'  
  
"What's that, dear?" Uncle Philip asked with a silly grin on his face, his lips discolored from drinking.  
  
"Nothing," Lily said coolly. Her uncle had lived with the Evans family for nearly as long as Lily had. She had grown up knowing him as a second father and loved him as much as one. She cried and cried when she talked to him on the phone many times, begging him to take a cab home and not drive. It was useless. Even though Philip was equally fond of Lily, it seemed as though nothing could get him to stop.  
  
"All right then, luff," Phil stated as he stumbled off to his room.  
  
'At least he's a happy drunk,' Lily thought glumly to herself. First the incident with Petunia had upset her, and now this to top it all off. She couldn't take any more. She needed to get away. She needed to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ok, sorry this "chapter" is short. It's even too short to be called a chapter,really. I promise that the next one will be longer and I should know! I'm writing it.haha ok that was corny but o well. Thank you SOOOOO much for reading this!! 


	3. Heeeere's James

Disclaimer: As usual it is not I who created HP (duh) and I love Oliver Wood, too bad he can't possibly be in a lily/james story UNLESS his hot father by the same name is! Please review and I'll always hold you dearly in my heart.  
  
~*We finally meet James in his room and I'm going to have his family live in Godric's Hollow because that might be how he came to live there (inheritance)*~  
  
The summer holiday had almost completed its course when James woke up from a deep sleep quite suddenly. He sighed and tried with much difficulty to recall the details of his dream. He had been flying.in Quidditch practice and he was spinning and doing all sorts of tricks.people had been cheering.he remembered seeing Sirius and Lupin cheering him on.everything had been going well until he saw.until he saw. James couldn't readily remember what had happened after that. He knew that he was flying well and then he saw something or someone and then he lost his concentration and plummeted to the ground, spiraling until his face hit the ground, which is the point at which he awoke. James focused on that moment where he noticed the unknown subject, and eventually he remembered red hair and gentle features on a china doll's face. It was Lily. It always was.  
  
"Snap out of it, James. She's your friend and nothing more," he told himself quietly.  
  
James Potter grunted almost silently as he pulled his legs slowly out of his bed. He stretched his arms as his mouth opened to the point his jaw ached and he let out a massive yawn. After blinking to improve the blurred vision caused by watering eyes, he noticed an owl sitting on his windowsill carrying an assortment of mail and recognized it immediately as one of the many distinguished-looking owls owned by the Black family.  
  
"Hullo there! Magnus, is it?"  
  
The gorgeous owl with feathers containing numerous facets of color hooted in such a way that told James he had incorrectly named him.  
  
"Er.Mango?"  
  
Another reproving hoot sounded.  
  
"Magnifique?"  
  
The owl finally could take no more and flew away immediately, insulted that his name could not be remembered.  
  
James shook his head grinning. He always laughed at the formalities taken by his best friend's family and also at the vast difference between Sirius and the rest of his relatives. The young Mr. Black disliked all the strict rhythm and proper atmosphere he had to deal with as a part of a pureblood family. James would take his quirky and genuine friend over any of those prestigious yet muggle-hating relatives any day. The Potter boy quickly opened the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
Dear James,  
  
How's your summer ending up, mate? Can you believe we'll be sixth-years in just a few days? Listen, for the rides in the train and carriage I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me sit next to Lily. We've been corresponding a bit over the summer and you know how I've felt about her since the beginning of fifth year. Please don't lose this letter as this is the most dorky thing I have ever written and if anyone reads this they will think me to be a complete sissy. If Joe doesn't deliver this properly -JOE! That's his name!! James realized that he had been way off- I'll wring his pompous neck. Well, that's about all I suppose. Oh I almost forgot. The Cannons are doing terrific! I think they'll win the Cup in a few years.maybe.Well, they're at least doing better than usual and that's good enough for me.  
  
Your friend, Sirius  
  
James couldn't help reading the letter over and over, especially the part about Lily. Of course he had known about his friend's feelings. He just didn't think he'd ever act on them. In fact, he had hoped that those very feelings would have disappeared over the two month summer holiday. James had never admitted his affection for the pretty and smart young witch, and he was quite happy with the way things were working out. He longed to have Lily feel the same way, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. The young Mr. Potter flirted with many of the girls at Hogwarts, most of whom were more than happy to return a smile or a wink to the handsome Quidditch player. He had flirted with Lily also before he realized how much he liked her, how she was different from the other girls.  
  
James sighed as he thought about Sirius and Lily, together. He began to pack so that he'd have something to keep his mind off of the thoughts that troubled him. As he gathered some of his robes from his large oak armoire he stumbled upon his father's old cigar box that he used to keep photos and other trinkets. James lifted the lid and immediately saw Lily's beautiful smiling face brightening up the entire magical picture. He sighed once more as he remembered the day he took that picture. It had been the last day of O.W.L.S. and everyone was exhaling a sigh of relief, Lily in particular because of her considerably larger courseload. She decided to let off a little steam and go off to Hogsmeade with James to bring back some butterbeer to the common room. James remembered breathing very rapidly and unevenly while walking in such close proximity with Lily underneath the shelter of the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
'What am I going to do? I'm the one that's supposed to be with Lily. I knew her first and I liked her before Sirius ever thought of her that way.' James thought to himself.  
  
A/N I'm sorry this chapter was weak. I'm gonna try to rewrite it, but I just wanted to get it up for now. Please help me by reviewing! Thanks!! 


	4. The Truth about Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters you know and love, JKR does. (I did name Lily's parents though and I named Lily's mom Hyacinth because Petunia and Lily are also names of flowers)  
  
A/N Hey!  
  
~*Back to Lily's House*~  
  
Lily woke up later than usual the next day, still upset over the evening before. She sat up in her bed, three fluffy pillows supporting her, and thought about what she would say to both Petunia and Philip that day. She didn't want to cave in to Petunia. Otherwise her sister would just return to her same horrible self. She wanted to be firm with her uncle, but she didn't want to be so harsh that he would become angry. Lily pressed her right palm against her forehead and let her elbow prop up her head, and she closed her eyes, tired of the typical problems she once again faced.  
  
"Good morning, hun! I thought I'd better let you sleep late. You looked so peaceful and you'll need to get all the rest you can get before you start school again!" Mrs. Evans told her daughter.  
  
"Thanks, mum. I appreciate it," Lily replied dreamily.  
  
"Are you all right? Your father overheard you and Petunia fighting from his den and he told me about it when I came home from work. What happened?"  
  
Lily sighed, "Well, first she accused me of ruining her photos and then we just fought about, well, everything. She said that I always sought attention and then I just welled up with anger and I said something about being your first child, and that she'll never understand me, and that she always holds it over my head about being your natural child.I don't know what I was thinking, but I just had to get some of those things out.Then Uncle Phil came home drunk and I- I just can't take much more, I really can't."  
  
"Oh sweetheart, come here," Mrs. Evans put her right arm around her daughters shoulders and rubbed her back, "Does it bother you about the adoption?"  
  
"Of course it does.sometimes," Lily snapped at first, but then spoke meekly after realizing her mother was never the object of her frustration.  
  
"Darling, I have to tell you something that I've kept from you for the sake of our entire family, and especially for your sake."  
  
"What is it, Mum?"  
  
Hyacinth Evans sighed and began, "Well, I should probably start out by saying that this conversation would not be possible if Grandma and Grandad were still living."  
  
"Why not? We never talked to them while they were alive."  
  
"Lily, the reason we never talk to them is why we always said you were adopted.I know it's a morbid thing to say, but I've been waiting to tell you this your entire life, especially since my mum died two months ago.You deserve to know, but I haven't been able to bring myself to tell you since her death.It's so complicated and I didn't know if you'd understand."  
  
"Understand what, mum? Please, I promise I'll listen and let you say whatever you have to," Lily replied patiently, with hints of uncertainty and fear in her voice.  
  
"Back in the days of my childhood, magic was thought of with extreme hatred. Any people found to practice magic were murdered. Muggles just did not understand the ways of wizards.They refused to listen, refused to believe that they could be wrong. In those times of prejudice and violence I was born magical, to two of the most wizard-hating Muggles to be found this side of the Atlantic. My parents found out about my powers when I was about seven and I had unknowingly bewitched my orange crayon to draw a sun for a card for my mum's birthday. I was extremely frightened and came to my parents with my dilemma. Of course, they freaked out completely and were about ready to turn their own DAUGHTER over to the authorities, to have me institutionalized or worse. Luckily the Ministry of Magic intervened with a letter, well luckily enough anyway, they had saved my life for the time being. The ministry had recently passed new laws to protect wizards from being killed or injured by some extreme muggles and one of them included the binding of powers of young witches and wizards. Other options included having the children live with other wizards and such, but my parents chose to have my powers bound, a process which is irreversible."  
  
"Oh, mum I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Lily, I'M the one who's sorry! Only living relatives aware of powers can invoke the binding of powers and as soon as you were born I knew you were magical."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes, you're ours.Your dad and I were so happy! Joseph (Lily's dad) had been outraged at the cruelty of my parents, and how they deprived me of so much.I always dreamed of going off to Hogwarts and wanted you to experience it. So, your dad's friend in London had adoption papers forged and I kept your birth a secret from my parents until you were a year old. We decided to tell them about your "adoption" then, otherwise it would seem to fishy later on. We had to keep the story up, otherwise your powers could be bound by my parents! Additionally, when Petunia was born without a bit of magic we didn't want to hurt her with the truth that she was- well- defected."  
  
Lily giggled at this point.  
  
"In most cases, if a sibling is magical, even in a non-magical family, the other sibling will be too, but- well you know Petunia."  
  
"Mum, it's not your fault at all you know. You and dad just did everything you could to protect me, and because of that I'm able to be at Hogwarts, and you know how much I love it there! I can't believe it mum! I'm not adopted at all. You have no idea how many years I spent wondering who my birth parents were, what they were like. Now I know!"  
  
"Oh Lily! I'm so happy you understand now! This means so much to me, that you forgive us!"  
  
Lily embraced her mother as her eyes began swelling with tears. Soon the tears traveled down her cheeks, as the same happened to Hyacinth. 


	5. Diagon Alleyunder construction, caution

A/N Water Closet means Bathroom or Washroom or You get the idea Chapter 5  
  
~*  
  
The next few days passed by quickly and with ease for Lily. She just could not wait for her return to school. Petunia still had not learned of Hyacinth's revelation and Lily tried her best not to get in a situation where she might blurt out the newly acquired facts in haste. The young girl began packing her trunk and gathering different things she thought would come in handy throughout the course of the coming months. She grabbed some gardenia-scented lotions from the water closet, a few photos of her muggle (well, mostly muggle relatives she now realized) relatives, and a journal full of different stories she had authored. Other than these items, the trunk was filled with only Hogwarts-related materials.  
  
"Mum!" Lily called downstairs from the top landing after exiting her bedroom.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"When are we going to Diagon Alley? I need to pick up some books and ingredients for Potions."  
  
"Well, let me check with your father. He might need the car."  
  
Lily decided to sit and wait for the response in one of the chairs on the landing. Patiently, she listened to the assorted sounds of the household while thinking of her friends at school. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's affirmative reply to her request. Lily hurried to her room, picked out some wizard money that she had not converted as of the end of the previous term and bounded down the stairs to the first floor, eager to arrive in the shopping district and perhaps even run into a few of her mates.  
  
"Now, mum. Do you remember how to do this from last year?"  
  
"Of course I do! . What was it again?"  
  
Lily smiled, "Just follow me."  
  
Lily led her mother through the Leaky Cauldron and to the brick wall where she took out her wand and Diagon Alley appeared before them.  
  
"Where to first, Lily?" "Well, I should probably stop by Gringott's and exchange more money. Then I need new dress robes; my old ones don't fit. I have to get the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 and then some different herbs and things for Potions.I think that's all though."  
  
Hyacinth was about to reply when a handsome young wizard with an appealing, crooked smile and dark hair stepped in-between mother and daughter.  
  
"Lily! How was your summer?" the boy asked.  
  
"Oh, it was quite all right. And yours, Sirius?" Lily asked rather coolly.  
  
"It was decent, but by no means remarkable. I best be off. See you around later then?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Who was that?" inquired Hyacinth.  
  
"Sirius Black. He's in my year."  
  
"Why were you so distant with him?"  
  
"I'm normally quite friendly around him and his friends.but towards the end of last year I began to realize how awful they can be to this one boy, Severus Snape. I don't like him, but I just felt so sorry for the guy."  
  
"How did you treat Sirius and his friends when you first realized what they were doing?"  
  
"Oh, I had known what they were doing.I just didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't really see the harm in it until poor Snape ended up in the hospital wing. He's an awful creature that Snape, insults me and all.I began to grow more and more distant with the gang," Lily paused and looked down at her hands, "I really do enjoy their company, and I doubt they even noticed any difference in my behavior, but I feel so guilty about them injuring others. I kind of feel like I'm double-crossing them, feeling bad for that bloke Severus and all.  
  
"You can't help your feelings. If you don't want to be friends with this lot, you don't have to. Although that Sirius was quite dashing, wasn't he?"  
  
Lily giggled and nodded her head as a huge grin spread across her face.  
  
The Evans women finished up the school supply shopping and headed back home. Lily couldn't help smiling a bit whenever the image of Sirius or any other of the Marauders entered her thoughts. She also couldn't help smiling at the fact that Hogwarts was only two days away.  
  
~*James POV*~ James got up with only a few days remaining until his return to school and immediately headed downstairs to breakfast. After a quick bite to eat, he and his father traveled by Floo Powder to Diagon Alley, where James saw a few people he recognized and said hello. He quickly bought his supplies, but while buying some rose essence for Potions his eyes found themselves resting on Lily's delicate features. He just could not pull them away and before he got up the courage to tell her.well, anything, she had left the store and was walking down the street with her mother. James sighed, continued on his way, and when he finally reached home, he had an early supper and went to bed early. Hogwarts was quickly-approaching and he didn't know whether to be happy or anxious.  
  
A/N I know that was pretty bad, but I needed a transition chapter because I didn't want them jumping all over the place. This story (in case u haven't noticed) takes place in mostly Lily's POV and when they get to school, it will probably be entirely in her POV, except for some third party parts explaining what's going on with James. Thanks for reading!! I appreciate it so much! Thanks also to everyone who reviewed because that means SO much to me. REVIEW AND HELP ME PLEASE!! 


	6. The Train Station

Disclaimer: Do you HONESTLY think I created Harry Potter? No? Good, because the fantabulous JKR did.  
  
A/N Please bear with me, and if you have time… I'll love it if you review!  
  
~*Chapter 6- The Train Station*~ "Mom, where are my dress shoes? You know, the black, strappy ones? I thought I'd packed them already!" Lily shouted downstairs frantically in a mad rush to get out the door in time.  
  
"Calm down! You don't have to be at King's Cross for four hours yet, and it will only take 45 minutes to get down there," George Evans, Lily's father, comforted.  
  
"What if there's traffic?"  
  
"Honey, don't worry. There is no way that the trip to the station will last more than an hour, none. Here, your mother found your shoes," George replied as he handed his daughter the shoes.  
  
"You're right. I- I guess I'm just anxious to get to school already," Lily continued as she walked downstairs calmly, "I don't know what's wrong with me!"  
  
"Something wrong with my little Lily? Rubbish," entered Uncle Phil.  
  
Lily gave Philip a small, uncertain smile, still afraid to open herself up to more pain.  
  
"I know what's wrong with her," sneered Petunia.  
  
"Oh, really now Petunia. Do stop insulting your sister. Have you lost even more weight? You're looking awfully twiggy. Try and eat," Phil retorted in his blatantly honest manner.  
  
Lily at first bit her lip to keep herself from laughing and showing any sign of forgiveness. However, she couldn't help herself and began giggling. Uncle Philip beamed to be back in Lily's graces. A faint "hmph" was issued from Petunia before she stormed off to her room. Everyone else walked into the kitchen for a breakfast of orange juice, toast, bacon, and some strawberry preserves.  
  
After Lily had all her belongings in order, her parents carried her trunk out to their car. Lily then said her good-bye's to her uncle and sister.  
  
"Have a good year, Lily," Uncle Phil wished as he patted her on the back.  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
As soon as their uncle was out of earshot, Petunia said, "Yes, dear, have a good year with you fellow freaks." She was now fully recovered from the shock of their most recent argument.  
  
"Oh, don't worry a bit! Don't even think about worrying your precious little heart. I'll enjoy myself just fine," Lily smiled sweetly as she grabbed her tawny owl Roger's cage, and headed out the door, rolling her eyes.  
  
~*At King's Cross*~  
  
The Evans family (well, part of it) blended in with all of the other people at the train station, most of whom were either boarding and exiting trains or accompanying passengers. When the three reached the brick wall entrance to Platform 9 ¾ Lily said good-bye to her parents and the three of them embraced. Just then, Lucius Malfoy passed by and shook his head in disgust as he saw the hug.  
  
"Just like you Mudbloods to cling to your Muggle mommies," he commented.  
  
Lily at first looked hurt but then turned and ignored the blonde, arrogant pureblood.  
  
"Who was that jerk?" asked George.  
  
"Oh, just some pompous Slytherin. The rest of the school just has to put up with their lot," the young witch replied.  
  
Lucius was still listening, however, and continued to interrupt, "The rest of the school has to put up with us? I'm afraid you're confused, my naïve little "witch". It is the Slytherin house that must endure the hardship of putting up with you and the rest of the filth this school admits."  
  
"How dare you call my daughter filth!? I've never seen such audacity in such a young man. My Lily is one of the brightest students attending this school and she has as much a right to be here as you do, if not more," said an angry Hyacinth.  
  
"Oh, how sweet Lily. Your muggle mum is standing up for you."  
  
"For your information, I don't need anyone to stand up for me, especially where scum like you is concerned. And secondly, my mother isn't a muggle, she's a witch, so shut your silver spoon fed mouth and get through the bloody pile of bricks before we miss our train," Lily replied, tired of having to deal with such a pathetic excuse for a wizard.  
  
"Oh no, I musn't go ahead of you. Ladies first," Lucius smirked.  
  
Lily sighed heavily and said a last good-bye to her parents before crossing over to her train's platform. Lucius followed so closely behind that he stepped on her heel once he had entered their station.  
  
"Forgive me, I must not have seen you, or maybe I was simply living out my fantasy that your lot would stop coming here."  
  
Lily was ready to say something quite mean, but the time of the train's departure was fast-approaching so she just took in a deep breath, lifted up her chin, and boarded the train where she knew she belonged. 


End file.
